Like Father Like Son
by Sakura no Umi
Summary: Horohoro mused that their kids where so much like they had been as kids. It was like watching their childhood all over again.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King

_Like Father Like Son_

Being the heir to the Tao throne, and having the Iron Maiden as his mother definably had some perks. First was that he was going to be an emperor and could get away with what ever he wanted. Second was being that by being the son of the holy Iron Maiden meant he was blessed and his actions would never be counted as sin. After all, his mother had taken on the sins of the world.

His father had believed it was a good idea for him to see how common people, as he called it, lived. Really he knew his father was referring to poor people because if you weren't an emperor or the emperor's family then you were poor.

At first he had protested the idea until he realized that he could just boss the poor people around. It was like training to be an Emperor. He couldn't wait until he got to the Funbari Onsen.

As soon as he arrived he wasted no time in getting all the servants there into the palm of his hand. Bason tried to tell him what he was doing wasn't polite, and was even apologizing behind his back. He, Tao Men, would not stand for it and locked Bason in his memorial tablet.

"Stupid ghost," he murmured, "Don't you know you are merely my tool, and to do as I bid."

"Well you are defiantly your father's son, but I thought he would have taught you better," a man with a huge pompadour remarked as he scrutinized the child under his gaze.

"What do you know about anything?" the child replied in a snobbish voice, "You're just a poor peasant. My father is the Emperor and he doesn't associate with poor people.

"How has your mother been raising you if you have beliefs like that and a superiority complex to boot?"

"Don't speak ill of my mother," the small child hissed, "She's a saint and you should be thanking her for what she endured in her childhood to save you all."

"I just hope Hana can pull the same miracle off as his father and soon," the man muttered under his breath as he left the bratty child

He was currently in the process of beating the crap out of three of the servants of the Funbari Onsen when that kid appeared. The moment he laid eyes on him he just knew he was his arch rival. He was in the process of beating the crap out of the fat Chinese man with his nemesis's sword clashed with his Kwan do. He was ready to tear the blond haired boy to pieces and would have if it wasn't for his stupid ghost. He probably should have been thankful that the boy's ghost had left the oversoul too, but he was too mad at Bason to notice

Before he could duke it out with the blond haired boy a pink haired lady interrupted everything. She was pretty scary, and he was glad she was on his side. Afterwards the blond haired kid had stormed off. He would have given chase but he had punishments to carry out.

Once he was safely in the room that he had been given he proceeded to yell at Bason.

"I don't care if you knew that ghost, or were friends with him. I told you to attack and that's what you should have done regardless. Not leave the oversoul. I'm going to tell Father and I hope he punishes you, and I'm going to request a new ghost because you can't follow directions."

* * *

Horohoro had been eavesdropping at the door. It's not like he had to try really hard, you could practically hear the kid in another country. Things defiantly were started to seem eerily like his childhood. Ren was damn lucky that Yoh wasn't violent. Men, on the other hand wasn't so lucky. Hana had a lot of Anna's personality. He could just invasion it now, Hana beating the crap out of Men as many times as it takes to beat his enlarged ego out of his head.

Horohoro shook his head as he left. He couldn't imagine how Ren and Jeanne could raise a child even worse then Ren himself.

* * *

Authors note: I don't know if I like the ending. It seems to fit and I really like it as a one-shot but at the same time is seems like it should be a multi-chapter fic. Meh I'll just leave it like this cause I do really like it.


End file.
